Lack of Parental Guidance
by miraleeann
Summary: A one shot dealing with the aftermath of how Harry and Ron arrived at Hogwarts in their second year. Warning: CP.


**Authors Note: Another request. Completely separate from the Second Chances universe. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You were seen! By no less than seven Muggles! Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked exposure of our world! Not to mention the damage you inflicted on the Whomping Willow, that's been on these grounds since before you were born!

"Honestly, Professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us," Ron replied in a nervous voice.

"Silence!" Snape thundered causing both Ron and Harry to slightly jump. "I assure you that if you were in Slytherin and I had that sort of authority over you, the both of you would be on the train home TONIGHT!"

It wasn't the first time that Harry was thankful for the fact that the sorting hat had taken his thoughts and opinions into consideration.

"That being said, your poorly thought out actions and blatant disregard for the rules will be dealt with accordingly."

Harry prepared to be sentenced to detention for weeks, possibly months. He held back a groan as he thought of the hours he was going to spend writing lines or cleaning out cauldrons.

"Mr. Weasley you will be going home to your mother who wishes to speak with you about your actions."

Harry stole a glance at his friend to find that Ron had turned completely white at Snape's words.

"Potter you will be coming with me."

Harry gave Snape a bewildered look.

"Yes Potter see your lack of parental guidance has become apparent to the staff and new measures are going to be taken."

Harry felt his stomach flip at these words. He wanted to ask Snape exactly what these new measures we're going to be, but before he could find his voice he was already alone in the room, Snape and Ron having disappeared into the floo.

Harry stood alone in the center of Snape's office as his mind continued to wonder what exactly his punishment was going to be. The only logical punishment Harry could come up with was that Snape was going to ground him, but then why couldn't he have just said that before he left?

Seconds after the thought crossed Harry's mind, the fire roared to life once more and Snape reappeared.

Harry watched as the man crossed the room in silence.

Snape grabbed a hold on a wooden chair and moved it to the center of the room.

"Come here."

It was at this moment that Harry realized exactly what his punishment was going to be. He felt his face being to burn in embarrassment as he shook his head.

"My words are not a request Potter."

"But I...Dumbledore...he will," Harry muttered a string of words finding it difficult to make a simple sentence.

"_Headmaster _Dumbledore is aware of the situation at hand, as well as the punishment you are about to receive. However if you would like him to be present to witness this punishment, it can be arranged."

Harry's face nearly burned off of his head as these words hit him. The only thing worse than Snape giving him a hiding would be having an audience present while it happened.

"Come here," Snape repeated once more.

It would have been effortless for Snape to get up and retrieve the child, bringing this whole charade to an end, but it was important to the potions master that the child complied and accepted his fate.

"How is this fair?" Harry asked. "Ron just went home and I-"

"If you would prefer to go to the Weasley household I can certainly arrange that," Snape cut Harry off. "However be advised that Molly had a wooden spoon in her hand and it seemed as though she was about to put it to very good use."

Harry's eyes grew huge at these words. It had never occurred to him that Ron was likely meeting the same fate. Harry had seen Mrs. Weasley angry before and he surprised himself at the realization that he would much rather deal with Snape.

"I will ask you once more to come here," Snape said in a low voice. "And make note that if you continue to stall I will begin to lose patience."

Harry quickly weighed his options in his head. There was no way he was going to the Burrow for Mrs. Weasley to punish him. Not only was she terrifying when she was angry, but he didn't want the Weasley children to hear anything about it later. He also wasn't going to Dumbledore, he doubted very much that Snape would lie about Dumbledore knowing about his punishment and Harry was sure he would just die of embarrassment if he heard it from Dumbledore's mouth.

Harry quickly mustered up all the courage he could and walked towards Snape. He kept reminding himself that he had faced Voldemort so he could certainly handle whatever Snape was about to dish out.

Once standing in front of Snape, the man wasted no time taking Harry by the arm and guiding him over his knee.

Harry immediately noted that due to his height his feet didn't touch the floor, his entire body weight rested solely on Snape's knees. A fact that made him feel extremely vulnerable.

Harry sucked in his breath as he anticipated the first smack. He had never received a spanking before. Several times his uncle had managed to deliver a swat to his leg or arm but usually Harry could get away before the man hit much more than the air. Besides, his uncle's swats never actually hurt, the man didn't want to touch him and therefore barely put any force behind his hitting him. Harry had no idea what he was in for with Snape, but he swore to himself that he didn't care what Snape did. He wouldn't cry.

When the first smack hit Harry's backside he felt as though a tiny fire had just exploded. By the time the fifth hit fell, Harry felt as though a swarm of fire ants were attacking him.

"I hope that this form of punishment will get through to you as I do not wish to repeat it. However if necessary you can mark my words that I will."

Harry tried to reply to Snape's words, to promise that he wouldn't do anything to cause this to happen again or even just to nod but he couldn't do either. The tears that Harry had been trying so desperately to avoid were now streaming down his face.

Snape's hand landed a dozen more times before Harry felt the man's hands grip him under his armpits. He was abruptly lifted off of Snape's lap and placed before him. Harry's knees were shaking, his eyes were burning, his nose was running, and his bum felt as though it was on fire.

"Contrary to popular belief," Snape said. "I do not wish to see you perish."

Harry tried to reply to these words but found it much too difficult to speak in his current state.

"That being said," the man continued. "I will do what it takes to keep you safe and driving an enchanted car clear across the country is not safe."

Harry nodded as he brushed the tears off of his face. "I'm sorry."

"In the future Potter it will do you well not to be sorry but to be smart enough not to have anything to be sorry for."

Harry nodded. His tears had finally subsided, a fact that Harry was more than grateful for.

A strange urge to hug Snape overtook Harry's body but he forced himself to ignore it.

"You may go now," Snape said. "You are permitted to stop in the washroom and clean yourself up but then it is straight to your dormitory and into bed."

Harry nodded in agreement. After the spanking Snape had just dished out the man could have told him that the second part of his punishment was to fling himself off of the astronomy tower and Harry wouldn't have argued.

Harry walked towards the door, pausing once his hand was on the door knob.

"Goodnight Professor," he offered in a small voice.

Snape was already across the room, the chair he had been sitting in returned to its original resting spot. He looked up from the stack of papers he was leaning over.

"Goodnight Potter."


End file.
